Lose
by ameko1
Summary: TezuRyo/FujiRyo fic. Ryoma-kun, which one of them will you choose?
1. Lose Prologue




	2. Lose Chapter 1

**¿é****²Ä¤@³¹**

§Ú¤@ª½»{¬°§@¬°¤@¦W»â¾ÉªÌ¡A¤£¡A§@¬°¤@­Ó­n§´µ½¦a§@¨M©wªº¤H¥²»Ý«O«ù§NÀRªºÀY¸£¡Q¦Ó¥B­n´î¤Ö¿ù»~¡A¥²»Ý¨C¤@¨è³£°Ý¦Û¤v¦³¨S¦³µSºÃ©M¦³¨S¦³°µ¨ì³Ì¦n¡A§@¬°«C¾Çºô²y³¡³¡¡A§Ú¤@ª½¥H³o¼ËªººA«×¥h¦V¥þ°ê¤jÁÉªº¥Ø¼Ð¶iµo¡A¦ý§Úµo²{¦Û¤v¦P®É¼ç·NÃÑ¦a¡B¦Û¨p¦a¨ÌµÛ¦Û¤vªº·NÄ@°µ¥X©M¥Ø¼Ð¦³¤Ö³\½Ä¬ðªº¨Æ¡A§Ú·í®Éªº¥XµoÂI¬O§Æ±æÅý§AÅÜ±o§ó±j¡A§Ú§Æ±æ§A¯à¦¨¬°«C¾Ç¤§¬W¡A¦ý§Ú¨Ã¨S¦³µo²{¦Û¤v¤£­É¥ô¦ó¥N»ù¤]­nÅý§A¿ôÄ±ªº²z¥Ñ¡A¯u¥¿ªº²z¥Ñ¡D¡D¡D²¦³º¶i¤JÃöªF¤jÁÉ¡A¥H¦Ü¥þ°ê¤jÁÉ«áªº¹ï¤âªº¯Å¼Æ¤Î½è¯À³£¬O³»¦y¯Åªº¡A¨C¤@³õ¤ñÁÉ³£·|¤ñ¤§«eªº§ó§xÃø¡A¦]¦¹²z©Ê¤ÀªR«á¡A§Ú¤£À³¥[­«¥ª¤âªº­t¾á¥H­P¦A¦¸¨ü¶Ë¡A¦ý§Úªº½TªÉÅU¤j§½¡A¨Ì·Ó¦Û¤vªºÄ@±æ¥h©M§A¤ñÁÉ¤F¡C

§A¤Ñ¥Í¦³«Ü¦nªººô²yÄ²Ä±¡A¦Ó¥B§Þ³N¤]¶W¶V¤@¯ë¤¤¾Ç¥ÍÀ³¦³ªº¤ô¥­¡A»â®©¤O°ª±oÅý¤HÅå³Y¡A·í§A¥´¥X®ü°óªº±j¤W±Û¬D°ª²y®É¡A¥H¤Î¦b©M¤£°Ê¾W¤ñÁÉ®Éªº¾Ô³N¡A¬Û«H¨S¦³¤@¤H¤£³Q§A©Ò§l¤Þ¡C¦b§Aªº²´´¸¨ü¤F¶Ë¡A¦ý¨ÌµM­n°í«ù­n¤W³õ¤ñÁÉªº¨º¤@¨è¡A§Ú¬Ý¨£¤F¥ô©Ê¦Ó°õµÛªº§A¡D¡D¡D

¡u¤Q¤ÀÄÁ¡A¤Q¤ÀÄÁÁÙ¥¼¨M³Ó­tªº¸Ü¡A§A«K­n±óÅv¡Aª¾¹D¤F¶Ü¡H¡v§Ú·Qª¾¹D¡A§A¨s³º¥i¥Hµo´§§Aªº¤~¯à¨ì­þºØµ{«×¡A§Ú·Q¬Ý¬ÝÄÝ©ó§Aªººô²y¡C

¡u¨¬°÷¤F¡C¡v§A¦Û«Hªº¯º®eªí²{¥X§A¹ï¨ú³Óªº¼¤±æ¡A¥H¤Î¯à°÷ÅÜ±o§ó±jªº¼ç¤O¡C§A¦b²y³õ¤W©b¹£¡AÆF¬¡¦a¹B¥ÎµÛ¤G¤M¬yªº¥´ªk¡A¹ý©³¦a¤Æ¸Ñ¤F¥ìªZªº¤W¤U±Û²y¥´ªk¡A©Ò¦³¤H³£¬°§Aªº¤Ñ¤~·P¨ìÅå²§©M´n¹Ä¡A¦ý¦b§Ú²´¤i¤¤¡A§Ú¥u¬Ý¨£¦b¶V«e«n¦¸­¦ªº¥ú¨~¤Uªº§A¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D

§Ú·QÅý§A¬¡¦b¥ú¨~¤Uªº§A¡C

¡u¤ñ§A§ó±jªº¥ªºJ¤lÁÙ¦h±o«Ü©O¡C¡v

¡u§Aªº¥Ø¼Ð¥i¯à¥u¬O­n¹³­ô­ô¤@¼Ë±j¡D¡D¡D¦ý§Úªº¥Ø¼Ð«o¬O­n¶W¶V¥L¡I¡v

§AÅÜ±j¤F¡A§Ú¬Ý¨£§A·QÅÜ±o§ó±jªº¤õ­]±j§§°_¨Ó¤F¡A³o´N¬O¶V«eÀs°¨ªººô²y¡AÄÝ©ó§Aªººô²y¡C

§A¥´¥X¹s¦¡µu²yªº«º¶ÕÁöµM²y©ç¤U««ªº´T«×«Ü¤j¡A¦ý«o²`²`ªº¦L¦b§Úªº¸£®ü¡A¹ï©ó§A¾Ç¤F¹s¦¡µu²y¡A¦b³¡ªøªº¥ß³õ¨Ó»¡¡A§Ú»{¬°§A¥u­n§Þ³N©Mºë¯«­±¤W¦³©Ò¶i¨B«K¨¬°÷¤F¡A®Ú¥»¨Ã¤£»Ý­n¬G·N¾Ç²ß§O¤Hªº¥´ªk¡A¦b§Ú­Ó¤Hªº¥ß³õ¨Ó»¡¡A§Úª¾¹D¦Û¤vªº±¡ºü¬O¦³°_¥ñªº¡A§Ú²M·¡²z¸Ñ¦Û¤v¦³«ç¼Ëªº·P¨ü¡A¦ý¬O²{¦b¨Ã¤£¬O¾A·íªº®É­Ô¡A¤£½×¬O³oºØ·P¨üªº¥X²{ÁÙ¬O­n§@¥X¬Æ»òªº¦æ°Ê¡A²{¦b³£¤£¬O¾A·íªº®É­Ô¡C

ºCºC¦a±µªñ撃²yÁnªº¨Ó·½¡A¤â¶ï¨ì¹Fºô²y½m²ßÔ·ªº³»¼Ó¡A¤@¨B¤@¨B¦VµÛ¨ºÀ¹µÛ¥Õ¦â´U¤lªº¨­¼v¨«ªñ¡A¥­±`ÄÛ±i±o«Üªº¤p¤£ÂI³¬¤W¨ºÂù¦Û­tªº²´·ú¡A»Eºë·|¯«¦a§Q¥Î¨­Åé¥h·P¨ü²yªº­y¸ñ¡A¦¹®É¦¹¨è¥Lªºªí±¡½w©M¤F«Ü¦h¡A´N¹³¥¿²`¤J¦a«ä¦ÒµÛ¤@¨Ç¨Æ±¡ªº­ß·QªÌ¡C¤@§â§C¨IÁn­µ±q³õ¥~¶Ç¨ìÀs°¨ªº¦Õ¤¤¡G¡u¶V«e¡D¡D¡D¡vÀs°¨¨Ã¨S¦³°±¤U¨Ó¡A¥u¬O°Ý¹D¡G¡u¬Æ»ò¨Æ¡H¡v¤â¶ï¥­Ã­ªºÁn½u¦A«×ÅT°_¡G¡u§Ú±N·|Â÷¶}¤@°}¤l¡A¨ì¼w°ê±µ¨üªvÀø¡A¶V«e¡A§A­n¦¨¬°«C¾Ç¤§¬W¡A±a»â¥L­Ì¤@°_°Ñ¥[¥þ°ê¤jÁÉ¡C¡vÀs°¨¤£»y¡A¦³¦n´X¤ÀÄÁªº®É¶¡¨â¤Hªº¦ÕÃä¥u¶Ç¨ÓÃ´²y©M¨«°ÊªºÁn­µ¡Aª½¨ìµo²y¾÷°±¤î¡A¦b¾í¬õ¦âªº¬õÁø©³¤U¡AÀs°¨¥ª¤âºò´¤µÛ²y©ç¡A¦Û«Hªº²´¯«²¦ª½¦a³e¬ï¤â¶ïªºÂùÀû¡A¥L°í©wªº»¡¡G¡u³¡ªø¡A§Ú­nÅÜ±o§ó±j¡A§ó±j¡Iª½¨ì§Ú¶W¶V§A¬°¤î¡C¡v

¨º¤@¨è¡A¤â¶ï³QÀs°¨Ä£²´¦ÓÄà¤Hªº¥ú¨~¶e¦í¤F¡C

To be continued¡K.

«á°O¡G

¦n¹³¤G¤Hªº¶i®i¶W¡ã¡ãºC©O¡I¤£, ¬O¯uªº¶WºC¡K.«Ü©êºp, §Ú¥»¨­¯uªº¦n·Q¼g¤â¶ï³¡ªøªº¤º¤ß­å¥Õ, ©Ò¥H¥»³¹´NÅÜ±o¤S²H¤SºC¤F. ¬Û«H§Ú, ¤U¤@³¹·|¦n¦hªº! (¤H®a¬°¬Æ»ò­n«H§A?...¦]¬°§Ú¤@©w·|¦n¦nªº¯k·RÀs°¨¤ý¤l°Õ!)


	3. Lose Chapter 2

? ??? ????????????????,????????????????????, ?????????,?????????????,??????????????????,???????????????,????????????????? ???,??????????????,????????, ???????????????,???????????, ??????????????,??????????????????  
  
??????????!?????????????????,??????? ?????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????!?????????????,??????,????:???,???????!? ??,?????????????B?,??????????????? ???????????????,???:???????!????????????? ?????????????????,????????????,????,??????,????????????????,????????,??????? ????????,??????????,??????????????,??????????????????????,???????,?????,???? . ??????????,?????????????? ???,?????,???????????.???????????? ????..????.?????????????,??????????-???????:????!??????????!?? ????????,????:???????????????.?  
  
???????????????,?????????????????,????????????,???????????????,?,??????????? ?????,???????,?????????????,???????????????????,??????????,???????????????,? ???????????????????,??????????,?????,??.. ???,??????????????????,???????????,???????,??????:?????,????????????????,??? ?:???,??????????????????????????????????????????,?????????????????????????,? ????????,??????????,??,??????????,???????:?????,??,??????????????,?????:???, ?????,????  
  
???,??????,??!?????????? ??????,????????????, "????????????,????,??????????,???????????,????????????????,??????????.?????? ?????,??,?.??????  
  
To be continued. ??: "?????????!?" ??????????????,???! ?????!?????????!????????????,????????,?????????. 


	4. Lose Chapter 3

? ??? ???????????,??????????,?????????????,??????:??,??,????????!???????,??????,?? ?????????,?:?????????  
  
??.??!????????????,??????????,???????????????????????,????????????????:????? !??????????,???:??????????????,??????????,??????!????????,?????????,???????? ?????,?????????,?:???,????????,?????????????????,????!????A?B?,???????????!? ????????????,??????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????:???,????????????????????????????????????????,??????? ?????????,?????????,???????????20???????????????,???:??,?????????????????,?? ????????????,?????????????????????????,????????????????  
  
??,?????????.???????? ?????????,???,????:??,???????? ?????!???????,?????????,??????~????????????????? ??.?????,?????????????,?????????????.????????????????????,?????????????????? ???? ???????????????????????:??,?????? ??,???????????,???98.8%?????????,?????????? ??.????????????????????????,???????????????????,??????,?:???????,??????????? ??,???????????????,??????????? ??????,?????????:???(??)?.???.??????????????.?????????????,???????????  
  
????,??????????,??????????????,????,????????,????????????????????????,?????? ??,??????????????:???.????????,???????????????,?????????,??????????????????? ,??????;???????,?????????????,???:????????????????4???????????,????????  
  
?????????,???????,?????????,??????????;????,??????,??????????,????????,????? ??????????,?:???,???????????,???????????????????,???????????????,????????,?? ????????????,??????????????,??????????,?????????????.?????????,????????,???? ?????,?????????,??????,?????:????.?????,??????????,?????????,?:?????????  
  
???????????????,???????,???????????????,?:?????????,????????????????,??????? ???????????????????,?????????,????????????????,????????????????????????????? ?????,??????????????????????,????????????????????,??????????,????????????.?? ??????????,??????????,?????????,?????:???,??????????!??,????????!?  
  
To be continued. ??: ???.???????..????? ~ (?????,??????????)? ???"????????????"?????.?,????????????(???????????)??????????????????????:??? ?,???,?????????! 


	5. Lose Chapter 4

? ??? ?????????,?????????,?????????,??????,??????,????????:???,???????????  
  
?????,????????????????????,???????????????????,?????????????,????????,?????? ??????,???????,????????????;????????????,??????????????????????????????????? ???????????,?????????,???????,????????????  
  
???????????????,????????????????????,????????????????????,?????????????????? ??????,?????????????. ???.????????????????,????????????????????????????????,??????????: "??(??)????!?" ??????,??:????????????????????,??????,??????????????,????????!? ????????????????,??????????????,?????????,?:????????????.?(??) ????,????,???!????????????,?????????????????? ????????????,??????????,?????,????????,?:???????!??????????,???????????????? ??,?????????,???????????????????????????????.  
  
??????????????????,?????????,???:??????,?????????????? ???????,???????????? ?..? ??????????,?????????,?????????????,?:??????????.?????,???? ?????????????????,???????????????????????????????,?:???????????? ????  
  
??????????,??????????,???????????,??????,?:???,?????????????,?????????,????? ??????,?????????????????,????????????,???????,???????,?????,???????????????? ?,???????,?:?Thank you!??????:??????????,???????????????????????,????????????,????????????????? ??????????????????????,??????????????:????,??????,???????????????????????,?? ??:???,??????????????,??????????????????,????????????????,???????????????,?? ????????,?:???????????,??????,???????????????;???????,????:? ??????????????(??)??????,??????,?????????,??????????????,??????????,?:?????? ??.??????????????????(??)  
  
To be continued. ??:???????? ??:?????,?????? ??:????????,??,???????  
  
??: ????????!??????????? ~ ??? ~ (????,Ameko?????,??????!) ??????:?????????????????! (???????,????????(?????,???????) ??,?????,???????,????!? 


	6. Lose Chapter 5

? ??? ??????????????????,???????????,???????????????,??????????,???????????,?????? ??,?????????????,?????;???,?????? ?????,?????,???????,???????,?????,??????,????..?????????,?????????,????????? ?????????????,??????????????,?????????????????,????????,????????????  
  
????????????,?????????????????,????????,??????????????????,????????????????, ????????,???????,?:???????,???????????,?????????????,???????????,??????????? ????,?????????????,????????,??????????????,??????????????????,?????????????? ?????,???????????????,???????????????  
  
??????????????????,??????????????,?????????????,????????? ????????????,??????:?????????????,?????????????,????????,??:???,?????? ???????????,??????????????????????????????????? ?????????????,??????:?????????????.? "?????"? ???,? ???? ???????????????????????,????????????,????????????? ?????,????????????????,????????????????,????????????,??????????????????? ?..??????,???? "?"????????????,??????????????????,????????????  
  
???????????,???????????????????,??????????????????????????????,???????,????? ???:????????????????????,??????,????????????,??????????????????????????,???? ????????????????????????,????????,?????????????????????,??????????????????,? ??????????????,????????:?????,??????!???????,???????????????,??????????;???? ???,?????????,???????????????,?????????????,?????????:?????????????????!???? ???????????????????????,?????????????????,??????????????????????,??????????? ??????,?????????,??????????????????????????,???????????????????????????,???? ?????????,????????????,??????????????,?????????????,????????,????????????,?? ??????????;??????????????????,??????????:??????????????????!???????????,???? ?????,??????:?????????,??????????????????????,??????:?????.?  
  
???,??????????????????,?????????????,????????????,KT???????????????????????, ??????????????,??????,?:???????????????????????? "?????????????" ??????,?????????????????,??????:???????.??..????????,??????????: ?????,??????????!?  
  
The End. ?????????????,??? "?"????????!???????????????????,????????????????,???????? "?"??????????,???????,?????????????  
  
??????????????,???????,????????,????????????????????(?????),??????????..(??? ???????????~~)??????(?????),????????,??????????? "??"???,??????,????:?????????,?????????????????????!? 


End file.
